


I knew you were trouble.~

by Charo_Charito



Category: Original Work, Supernatural
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, M/M, SickEqualsLove
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charo_Charito/pseuds/Charo_Charito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I think--I think when it's all over, It just comes back in flashes, you know? It's like a kaleidoscope of memories. It just all comes back. But he never does. I think part of me knew the second I saw him that this would happen. It's not really anything he said or anything he did, It was the feeling that came along with it. And the crazy thing is I don't know if I'm ever gonna feel that way again. But I don't know if I should. I knew his world moved too fast and burned too bright. But I just thought, how can the devil be pulling you toward someone who looks so much like an angel when he smiles at you? Maybe he knew that when he saw me. I guess I just lost my balance. </p><p>I think that the worst part of it all wasn't losing him. It was losing me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I knew you were trouble.~

La noche caía de lleno en su vida desde el momento en el que su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos, desde el momento en que todo se había desvanecido. No quería saber mas nada del amor. No quería hablar nunca mas con nadie. No quería amigos, ni a su familia, no quería que nadie nunca mas le hablara ni se le cruzara en el camino a la autodestrucción. Sus pies pesaban el doble, sus manos temblaban y por alguna razón, había perdido el sentido del gusto, ya no disfrutaba de los sabores como antes.

De todos modos. Al destino honestamente le importa muy poco lo que querés, y mucho menos en el momento que lo guió a él en su camino.  

* * *

Sus ojos verdes y esas pecas gastadas por el sol fueron lo primero que llamo su atención cuando este le dirigió la palabra en el supermercado. Sam estaba distraído mirando los quesos rayados con sabores para su tarta de zapallito; usualmente le ponía queso crema, pero esta vez quería saber si podía disfrutar de su tarta favorita agregándole sabor extra. Estaba entre 4 quesos y cheddar con muzzarella. Ambos delicias. 

\- Te recomiendo el de cheddar. Es muy bueno. - Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron por completo.

\- Si, ese estaba pensando pero, no se si queda bien con el gusto de los zapallitos. - Le contesto Sam automáticamente, aun pegado a sus ojos.

\- Quedara mejor que al de 4 quesos. - Soltó con una sonrisa, algo superado por el comentario obvio de "Dos es mejor que cuatro."

\- Si... Gracias. - Contesto algo avergonzado ahora. En especial porque sus ojos bajaron a sus labios al escuchar la sonrisa mientras respondía. Eran carnosos. Hermosos. Sam no pudo evitar pasar su lengua por sus labios para remojarselos y él lo noto.

\- Soy Rick, por cierto. - Le dijo aun algo prepotente.- Espero verte de nuevo... Quien sabe. - Se pego la vuelta con lo que venia a buscar, una sache leche entera y se fue.

No hizo a tiempo a formar una respuesta, ni siquiera a responder con su nombre, pero que se quedo quieto viendo como se iba sin entender muy bien lo que había pasado, se quedo. En especial viendo como caminaba algo chueco, eso lo hizo reír como no lo hacia hace mucho tiempo.

\- Hola Rick... - Susurro y enseguida se volteo a tomar el queso que este le había recomendado. - Gracias....

* * *

Al otro día Sam desayuna unas tostadas con queso light y un rico café con leche en polvo fortificada, sentía una terrible necesidad de volver a ir al supermercado a verlo; a ver a este chico que había conocido, ese apuesto joven de ojos verdes y labios carnosos que lo llamaban a besarlo. NO. No debía de pensar eso, recién terminaba una relación muy fuerte con un antiguo novio y amigo. ¿Como podía confiar en otro si un propio amigo le había roto el corazón? Estaba asustado pero a la vez no podía resistirse, se sentía llamado por Rick, hasta su nombre era perfecto. Se llamaba igual que su personaje favorito en la trilogía de "La momia", su perfecto Brendan Fraser encarnando al héroe Rick O'connell; Mmmhm de solo pensar en él se imaginaba siendo su Evelyn. Perturbadoras imágenes que no valen la pena traer a la conversación.

Era 29 de algún mes random, día de su pasta preferida. Ñoquis. Quería cocinarla pero a la vez no tenia ganas, estaba agotado de solo pensar en hacer cosas, siquiera en ir al baño a lavarse los dientes u ocuparse de su perro; lo único que en verdad lo motivaba a moverse era ir a verlo. Tenia el presentimiento de que lo encontraría de nuevo en el supermercado. Era como una droga nueva que el cuerpo mismo le forzaba a ir a buscar. Se calzo sus jeans, porque en su casa le gustaba andar en boxers y remera de algún color semi oscuro; se puso las zapatillas blancas con lineas azules y salio al trote. En busca de su capricho.

* * *

Tomo una canasta al entrar al lugar y empezó a buscar. Primero por la sección de limpieza, recordó que tenia que comprar papel higiénico pero no iba a andar con eso encima ¿Y si lo encontraba? ¿Que le diría? No, mejor otro día. Siguió ahora por el sector de vinos, era amplio y había varias personas. Creer o reventar. Rick era una de ellas. Su corazón se acelero con rapidez cuando lo vio decidiendo entre dos botellas de vino blanco. Sus pies solos se movieron hasta él aunque no tenia idea de que iba a decir. 

\- Sam, es mi nombre. - Fue lo primero que alcanzo a pronunciar. Y el giro, sonriendo alevoso.

\- Pero hola Sam, que gusto verte otra vez. ¿Me ayudas a elegir? Me cuesta tomar decisiones hoy.

\- Claro, este... - Le señalo una de las botellas e instantáneamente Rick dejo la otra, sin dudarlo.

\- Gracias Sam. - Sus labios pronunciando su nombre eran demasiado, talvez había cometido un error al ir a hablarle. ¿Y si se orinaba en los pantalones? Obviamente no iba a pasar, pero ¿Y si pasaba? - Que tengas un lindo día. Nos vemos. - Y ahí otra vez con esa sonrisa y guiño al huir de una conversación.

\- ¿Sabes? Hoy es 29. - Freno a su lado y lo miro a los ojos, levantando una de sus cejas, esperando talvez la aclaración a una clara obviedad para alguien que es consciente del mundo en el que vive, no como el.-  Es día de ñoquis y dicen que es mala suerte comer solo. Que es mejor estar acompañado. ¿Me querés acompañar? Digo, si no tenes planes.

\- Claro. ¿Porque no? A los dos nos vendría bien un poco de compañía. - Se acerco a la gondola y dejo la botella. ¿Que había querido decir con eso?

\- Bueno, es una cita entonces. - Nop, delete, delete, delete. Tomate, perita, redondo. Pero maduro.

\- ¿Cita? - Se llevo su mano al bolsillo del pantalón mientras con la otra tomaba la campera de Sam y la acomodaba un poco.- ¿Estas listo para eso otra vez Sam?

\- ¿Como? ¿Porque no lo estaría? - Empece a reír, si los pisos fueran de tierra, ya se lo hubieran tragado.

\- No se, no me parece que estés pasando por un buen momento.... ¿Que te parece una cena de amigos mejor? - ¿Se podrá oír cuando un corazón se rompe? 

\- Amigos, claro. Lo importante es la compañía. Hablar, no estar solo. Es perfecto. Perdón... - Que genialidad era cuando uno ya no podía estar mas avergonzado. La mente se pone en blanco y es imposible estar peor, entonces reacciona lo mas normal posible. Claro esto lleva entrenamiento y Sam tenia bastante de ese.

\- No te preocupes, ¿Quien sabe? Talvez eso lo dejamos para otro día. - Ambos sonrieron por el momento raro y se encaminaron a ir a almorzar. 

* * *

 

Y el resto es historia, o talvez otro capitulo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> "I don't know if you know who you are until you lose who you are."


End file.
